Open Up Your Eyes
by BleachedAi
Summary: Was it wrong that I wanted to hold death? Was it wrong that I wished to run my fingers through it's soft hair? Or, waltz with it till my organs spewed from my mouth? No, it wasn't wrong, it was beautiful. I'd paint the world red if I could...
1. Warning

I know I'm not supposed to post entries on here if they do not include the actual story, but I feel it is necessary to post a warning here before you guys read this…*sigh*

I am warning you now, this piece of fiction will pretty much include everything. I do not wish to give the plot away so all I'm saying is if you are easily freaked out when watching an (18) rated horror film don't read this. I'm not even kidding when I say most things that make people sick will be included. ^^''

If you cannot handle horror: **I strongly advise you do not read this**. My inspiration for this is from a film made in the 70's which has been banned, I have recently watched the remake and I loved it which inspired me to write something a little similar, if you wish to have a list of the things that this fic will include I hope you don't mind spoilers, but if that's the case I will gladly PM them to you. I am purely not putting them up because it will spoil the whole fic. But! If you're not phased easily by most things by all means read ahead. **NOTE: I will be putting up the warnings when it comes to the chapters which include the nasty stuff! The warnings will be clear and you won't be able to miss them!**

**One last thing before you continue onto the chapters, I am well aware that FF doesn't like things like this on their site anymore. But I am not the only one posting up things like this, so if this does get deleted fair enough, I'll simply make a new website elsewhere and upload it, but as of late I haven't been able to do that due to the fact I am barely online, I'm just going to wait till it happens anyways. I believe it's a bit silly, purely because they've allowed mature rated content on their site before. I'm pretty sure I've put enough warnings on this so underage readers won't be straying onto this, well I hope so, if you don't't listen to my warnings, even if you're not underage, please don't bitch at me in the reviews section, because you'll just look like a tool. **

**Oh yeah! This isn't another one of my stories were I say it's going to be updated and finished quickly, and never gets updated, I've almost finished this already! So yeah, I just need to get my internet connection sorted so I can add em' up! **

**Enjoy…**


	2. Chapter 1

Open up your eyes: chapter one. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing Bleach.

Warnings: dark themes.

Summary: Maybe if I had discarded that small brown envelope…if I simply ignored my name scrawled across the front in messy black biro, ignored the urge to slide the small clear silver disk out of the package and into the disk drive…then maybe I would feel remorse for what I had done.

**(SHIRO POV)**

_**Red. **_I had always adored the colour. It never failed to give me a feeling of comfort and warmth…bathed in red I felt safe, it's arms would wrap around me, very much like a mother holding her child or a lover holding their one and only. Red was the mother and lover I never had.

But, red was also dangerous. It reminded me strongly of death. Was it wrong that I wanted to hold death? Was it wrong that I wished to run my fingers through it's soft hair? Or, waltz with it till my organs spewed from my mouth? No, it wasn't wrong, it was beautiful. I'd paint the world red if I could. A demise so surreal, for everybody to enjoy.

Even with the light shining down on death, it would never tarnish it's flawless colour, it simply helped others to see it, helped them understand it's promise.

"A promise…it's almost funny how quickly they can be broken…nobody cares when makin' them…but…"

Caring wasn't something I was good at. I never had been, I did everything but care. That was until he appeared.

"..sadly for you, I stick to my promises."

My shortcoming…my only setback in this puzzle…or was it game? Was I playing to simply loose? Or had I already won? Maybe if I began searching somebody could tell me? Explain?

"Explanations…they're funny things wouldn't you agree? No, excuses, they tickle me the most! Aren't they just hilarious? I've heard a few in my time…so I'll give you one ne? So your back yes? I swear those knifes just…slipped right in, I did nothing!"

Excuses, too many excuses for what they…

"Oh are ya' crying? I am sorry, I'll just stop now…"

Maybe if I had discarded that small brown envelope…if I simply ignored my name scrawled across the front in messy black biro, ignored the urge to slide the small clear silver disk out of the package and into the disk drive…then maybe I would feel remorse for what I had done.

"I promise you right now _big boy_, I'm not gonna' stop until there's nothing left of you. I'm going to make ya' beg for death, make ya' cry for it, I'm going to tear you limb from limb, even when you're done taking up the worlds precious air I'll continue to crush your bones and slash yer' skin...I'll never stop not till I know I've made ya' pay…and oh baby, we're just gettin' started!"

…...

Karakura had always been such a beautiful place, so when I finally managed to escape from the cramped train I couldn't help but stop for a few seconds and breathe in the fresh air, a light breeze ruffled my snowy spikes of hair causing me to open my eyes.

"Home." I smiled happily before setting off in the direction I knew I could never forget. Beautiful sakura blossoms rolled along the pavements belonging to the Karakura's high street, I bounced over the small petals not wanting to crush them. I looked like an idiot, but I couldn't bring myself to care, I was just so glad to be back…finally.

A couple of streets later, I finally spotted the building I had been searching for. Quickening my pace I couldn't stop the skin ripping grin that covered my lips.

As soon as I reached the all too familiar white door with it's shiny number '15' I knocked on it loudly, my knuckles threatening to break the wood. I waited a few seconds before knocking again. I leant forwards pressing my ear to the door and listening for any movement within the house, and surprisingly there was none. Could he be out?

Knocking once more I sighed leaning against the side of the door. I immediately jumped up when I heard the door slowly creak open. Peering around I eyed the crack in the door. Seven long silver chains kept the door literally glued to the wall only allowing you to see in slightly, at this very moment all I could see was a shock of orange poking out of the darkness slightly.

"Ichi?" I asked leaning towards the door. As soon as the word left my mouth the door slammed shut. I was about to bang on the door again assuming he ignored me, but when the door opened quickly I placed my hand back in my jean pocket.

I slung my bag over my back and grinned at him before stepping in through the door. I heard the chains slam quickly into their locks. I arched an eyebrow at the action, but only received a brief glance back. Sighing I allowed him to go ahead so I could follow him into his house. It was nice, even if we were only in the hallway.

When we finally reached the living room, I let out a whistle. "Damn bro! This is nice!" I chuckled slightly throwing my bag onto the nearest sofa before joining it with a grin. The room itself was huge, in the left upper corner of the room was the kitchen, just a few steps away was a long brown mahogany table, allowing at least nine people to sit there, in front of the table, one could simply walk into the living room, everything was joined but it looked perfect. Placing my arms behind my head I eyed Ichigo.

The boy looked a lot skinnier since the last time I had seen him…although that was almost five years ago now, his hands rubbed nervously at his long sleeved arms. "So how ya' been?" I asked attempting to start up some form of conversation, considering Ichigo wasn't even bothering to look at me, never mind talk. Honestly, I felt a little saddened by the whole thing. Ichigo didn't seem the slightest bit happy to see me after so long.

"Fine." he replied bluntly before turning his back to me and walking barefooted into the kitchen. His bare feet stuck to the polished wooden flooring, the only noise echoing throughout the room. Jumping I headed straight for Ichigo and grabbed his arm in hopes of turning him round to face me, but what I did get from him was a very startled jump.

"What are you doing?" he growled out wrenching his arm away from me with such force I stumbled slightly. "Aren't ya' the least bit happy to see me?" I asked stepping back and letting my eyes focus on the floor.

I heard him sigh heavily causing me to look up into his eyes. It was then I realised how…lifeless they looked, dark rings circled the bottoms making his skin look sallow and taut. "Of course I am Shirosaki…I just…I've had a long day at work, and I'm tired." he answered swallowing thickly. I eyed any naked part of his flesh, searching for any signs of drug use, I hadn't realised how…_not Ichigo _he looked up close.

"Ya' look more than tired." I grumbled turning my back to him and heading back to my previous seat. "I've already gotten most mah' shit out ere' from back home so I'll be outta' here before ya' know it." I informed him with a grunt. I couldn't understand why he was acting that way, no…I couldn't understand anything that was going on with him. Where had my grouchy, sarcastic, yet funny and loveable brother gone?

"Shirosaki…" Ichigo began, and I knew what was coming next. The speech that always made my heart wrack with guilt even if it was about something that I hadn't even caused or been involved with. He could do it every time! "Just, leave it." I sighed leaning on his sofa and turning the TV on.

"You can stay here for as long as you would like. You know I enjoy your company." Ichigo huffed ignoring my words, and there we go with the guilt, he knew those words would make me happy and he knew I'd then feel bad for snapping at him...he knows me too well.

I smiled slightly regardless of my inner annoyance. "I know…" I huffed not daring to look at him just incase he could still pull the puppy eyes, I doubted it, _dead_ puppy seemed to fit him more now.

"Well, I'm off to get a shower. Feel free to make something to eat." he stated monotonously, his voice void of any emotions whatsoever, something was going on with him, and I knew I had to find out…

(A/N: the beginning part may not make sense to you, but that's the intention at the moment. Everything shall become clear, in the following chapters. R&R?)


	3. Chapter 2

(There maybe some Ichi POV in this at some point, but that won't be for quite some time yet due to myself not wanting to give the plot away so quickly.)

Warnings: language.

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing Bleach.

…...

**_Blue_. **I had always hated the colour blue. So…bland and if you stared too long, you'd feel almost as if you were drowning. An endless ocean of blue, one of which prohibited you reaching the surface...leaving you to struggle for air, if you got too close to the surface it would push you back down into it's profound blackness.

Blue never comforted me…it always left me feeling uneasy and cold…so cold. But one day, red met blue, allowing me to finally climb to the surface and breathe. Red made the cold disappear, red wrapped it's arms around me and kept me warm, blue then molded with my heart and kept it safe…away from greedy hands.

But blue was wicked, blue had been the very thing that the red had attempted to keep me away from. But the blue consumed everything, my heart, my soul and my mind, taking it down with it's claw like waves. The red disappeared after that, so I began searching. Searching for what had kept me sane all those years.

"Drowning in your own sins…how ironic."

Watching another drown, how sinfully beautiful it was. The blue had infected somebody else, it had taken them hostage, hopefully it would never let go. It would continue to torture them until there was nothing left.

_I guess…blue was just…like me. _

…_..._

No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get to sleep. The same thoughts kept plaguing my mind…I had been looking so forwards to seeing my brother…but the man I found in this house wasn't Ichigo…nothing about this place looked like it belonged to Ichigo, but most of all my brothers attitude was the polar opposite of how it once had been.

I wanted to see his smile, I wanted to hear his laugh, and most of all I wanted him to hold me and tell me how much he had missed me. But nothing of the sort was happening, and that angered me. Angered me so much that I honestly didn't know what to do…I could confront him about it, but that would only lead to more excuses and guilt trips, there was nothing else I could do…

I laid there pondering for a few more minutes before an idea hit me. It was just so simple that I couldn't believe I hadn't already thought of it. Ichigo's friends, those guys are bound to know what's going on…

Smirking to myself I snuggled down into the king-size bed and closed my eyes.

…...

I awoke to the sound of raised voices…something I once awoke to on a daily basis, but that was long ago…snapping my eyes open I quickly rushed out of the bed and in the direction of the living room, assuming that's where the voices were coming from.

Entering the living room my eyes widened at the scene. Renji, a redhead Ichigo had been best friends with in high school stood near Ichigo his fists clenched, I didn't know the tattooed man much but I had spoken with him several times when he had slept over at our house when we were younger. But now, what confused me was Ichigo's expression, Renji didn't look a thing like a friend at this very moment. Ichigo looked well…absolutely terrified of the man.

"Ichigo!" Renji's voice broke the silence and the redhead grabbed at Ichigo's shoulders causing the orangette to thrash violently in his grip. Striding over I ripped Renji's hands from my brother and stood in front of him. The redheads eyes widened almost comically.

"Shiro…Shirosaki?" Renji stuttered looking at me. "What are you doin' Renji?" I asked raising an eyebrow attempting to stay as calm as possible. "M'tryna' talk to Ichigo." he answered his Adam's apple bobbing slightly as he swallowed thickly.

"A' think it's obvious he doesn't wanna' talk to ya'. Now scram." I growled causing him to step back slightly. "B-but Aizen…" he began and I instantly cut him off. "Tell that prick if he has something to say ta' Ichi, he can pass on tha' message ta' me." I replied as calmly as possible.

_Aizen…_I hadn't heard that name for almost over a year, I had been sent some evidence linking the gang leader to a crime scene back when I worked for the Metropolitan Police SCD. I was sure that bastard had officers working for him, because we could never nail him I was one of the closest. He was a sneaky fucker even when we were stuck in England and he was in Japan, he could devise his plans perfectly, getting away scot-free every time. I heard that Renji had been working with him, along with a few of my school friends lets just say I wasn't exactly pleased to hear that and having one of Aizen's cronies in here just angered me even more.

"I suggest ya' get out of here now." I growled at him. To say I was surprised when a feral like grin covered Renji's lips would be an understatement. "You're out the service now Ogichi, you can't do much anymore. Aizen's word is absolute and I'm sure Ichi here knows that it won't be long till Aizen pays another visit. There's nothing ya' can do…" I blinked attempting to take in what he had dared said to me...no, I hadn't imagined it.

Snarling I grabbed his collar and slammed his back onto the black marbled counter leaning over him. "Ya' think just cause m'not in the service anymore, that I won't be able to hurt ya? Then ya' fucking wrong, I'll remind ya' that I was _asked_ to join the force, I didn't get recruited like those otha' dumb fuckers, everything I had before, equipment, links, you name it, I still have access to all that…I could still destroy you within seconds." I growled out. His eyes widened slightly causing me to smirk.

"You're bluffing." he simply stated. "Nah…I'm a nightmare for people like you." I smirked slapping his cheek playfully before straightening him up. "Now, I suggest ya' get ya' scrawny ass out of ere' and don't come back, if Aizen as' a problem he can take it up wit' meh yeah?" I grinned patting down his leather jacket. He scowled before storming out of the room.

As soon as I heard the front door slam I turned to Ichigo who was a sickly pale colour, his orange spikes sticking to his forehead with sweat. I slowly moved over to him and placed my hands on his arms, he instantly flinched away and looked at me with wide frightened eyes very much like that of a deer caught in the headlights of a wagon.

"Ichi?" I frowned at him placing my hands back onto his arms tightly so he couldn't move away. "Let go!" he shouted struggling in my grip. "Hey! Hey…stop it." I sighed wrapping my arms around his body and holding him tightly. He continued to thrash for a few minutes before settling into the hug panting slightly from the intense struggling.

I smiled slightly when I felt his arms wrap around my waist holding me just as tight. I began humming a song into his ear…the very song that our mother once calmed us with. Every time Ichigo had got beaten up because of his outlandish appearance I would hold him tightly and hum our song or when we visited mum's grave together. Humming it a little louder I tightened my grip around his waist.

I faltered slightly when I felt his body shake slightly, it was then I realised he was crying. The saline tears slid down my neck from where his head was resting. I moved my lips closer to his ear and continued our song, louder than before.

"S-shiro…" he whimpered out tightening our embrace. I moved my right hand from his back and began caressing his soft spikes of hair lovingly still humming.

I paused the tune for a mere second when I felt his lips on my neck, depositing butterfly kisses in a desperate fashion. I continued when I assumed it was just his way of calming himself, but he had never kissed my skin when I used to hold him, but saying that he had never cried like this before.

"I love you Ichi." I whispered running my fingers through his soft orange spikes. "I love you so much." I repeated before humming the tune once again, his kissing hadn't stopped yet and he had gotten further down my neck reaching my shoulder. I was glad that I hadn't thrown on a shirt after getting out of bed…

"I'm sorry for leaving you." I stated simply before humming once again. When his lips left my neck I waited for him to say something but nothing came out…his hands slowly came up and gripped the back of my neck softly, what happened next made me gasp loudly.

He switched our positions quickly and pushed me back roughly against the counter, not even a second past before I felt his lips against mine. His kisses were erratic, almost as if he thought I would disappear if he retracted his lips. I finally set in motion afraid that this moment would instantly end, wrapping my arm around his waist I pressed my body against his as my other arm slid into his hair pushing his lips impossibly closer to mine.

I allowed myself to be completely dominated, but honestly the kiss wasn't about that, I just wanted to feel him, and judging by his desperate kisses I knew he did too. He was afraid I was going to vanish from his grip, he was too emotional to even see sense. I'm guessing that, all he wanted to hear was that I would never leave him, and I wouldn't, ever…I was stupid to in the first place.

I was desperate for air at this point, but I didn't want to pull away…thankfully his lips did it for me. He panted out harshly before pressing more desperate kisses to my cheek, my nose, the corner of my lip and finally my lips once again.

"D-don't…ever…l-leave…" he managed to breathe out before kissing me again. My lungs were screaming for air, but I didn't care I just wanted to feel him…just touch him…

I slowly began breathing through my nose attempting to level it out. Moving my arm from his waist I slid it through his hair joining the other, his hands were doing the same holding my hair tightly keeping me close to him. I gasped when I felt his tongue roll along my lip, my mouth instantly fell open and I welcomed it into my mouth gladly.

His tongue twisted with mine before he retracted it into his own mouth again and continued with his passionate open mouth kisses, it seemed he didn't want a slow tongue twining kiss, and I was just fine with that as long as I felt him.

He pulled away and leant his head on my shoulder, desperately still placing kisses on my skin as he attempted to gain air clearly not doing a good job, he just wouldn't stop touching me. Sliding my hands down his back I made the most of the air and breathed in and out deeply.

"I-I'm…sorry…" he kissed again before continuing with his sentence, "I-I love you…S-shiro, so…" another kiss, "-so much!" he cried out grabbing my neck once again and slamming his lips against mine the kisses now became even more erratic along with his hands which slid along my bare chest and back grasping for any part of my skin.

The force from his body against mine had the counter digging into my back painfully I was sure that it'd bruise me. Leaning forwards slightly I attempted to push us upright, but only succeeded in making him push me back against it even harsher.

Pulling away I gasped out loudly for air he attempted to continue the kiss not wanting to stop, "I-ichi…" I panted out placing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. "B-back…counter…-hurts…" I attempted to explain between my deep breaths thankfully he seemed to get the message and moved me away from the counter. I assumed the kiss would stop there but when I found myself pinned against a wall I smiled.

Linking my arms around his neck I brought his lips closer to mine slowly, before whispering, "I love you." I smiled softly when I saw him shiver slightly. It wasn't long before his lips were against mine once again, molding perfectly. The pace had slowed slightly allowing us to focus on the sensation of our lips together whereas before, our minds had been clouded by raw passion.

After a long slow kiss I pulled back and looked into his eyes, all signs of coldness had disappeared and I could see the emotions such as happiness and love return, I had my brother back, but for how long I didn't know.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." I repeated the mantra kissing his lips in-between each word with a warm smile. An adorable blush settled on his cheeks as he stared lovingly into my eyes. I knew then that nothing in this world could compare, nothing could get better than this.

_If only…I had knew… _

…_..._

Pretty fluffy I know, but this'll be the only chapter that involves 'fluff' I think, so I hope you liked it, things are going to get pretty crazy after this so you have been warned.


End file.
